


Ms. Bleu Farley

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Crocker gets a new kind, loving, appreciating teaching assistant who becomes really close with Timmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly OddParents fan fiction with a friend of mine. We only own our OC's, hers is the featured character and mine is an OC I had for a while, a little girl named Gabby, added to the Turner family who was made by me long before Poof was popular or ever even thought of. She is Timmy's little sister, I have a story about her called The New Turner which is a very short one-shot. Enjoy, the others are owned by Butch Hartman. Read & Review!

It was a typical day in Dimmsdale. There lived of course, Timmy, an average kid that no one understands. His mom and dad and babysitter Vicky, would always be giving him demands. With luck he has these goldfish who grant his every wish. Because in reality they were his fairy godparents and they granted his every wish, as long as it wasn't against the rules they lived by like all the other fairies in times with hundreds and thousands of years before. Timmy was in his desk and it all seemed normal until he was called to the principal's office and his parents had told him that when he came home, Vicky would be there while they would be out of town during a week off from school and she would be bringing her younger sister, Tootie with her.

"Great..." Timmy muttered after he got the call and he was on his way back to Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class with his pink and green school books.

When Timmy got back to class he could notice a new person in the classroom. This person was obviously an adult but quite a young one. She had blue eyes and her hair was dark blue, almost black, and she had a pixie shaped face and a small delicate look about her. She however was wearing a plain blouse and a flared out knee-length skirt with sensible heels. She had a small notebook tucked under one arm and she was talking to Mr. Crocker.

"Hello, Mr. Crocker, I'm the new teaching assistant the principal hired." she says. Her voice was soothing like a bubbling brook, but sweet and slightly high pitched, but not in a way that would hurt the ears of anybody.

"You think she's anything like Crocker?" Chester, one of Timmy's friends, whispered around their little area in the classroom.

AJ shrugged, unsure himself.

"Oh, yes, I've heard about you..." Mr. Crocker greeted. "Welcome to the class, Miss...umm... What was your name?" he asked, then extended his right hand to shake hers. There was something about her that tipped him off.

"Farley, Bleu Farley," she introduces herself. Her hand was almost engulfed by his larger hand. She felt slightly cool to the touch but not overly so. "May I introduce myself to your class or would you like to do that?" she asks, offering her best smile.

Wanda, the pink haired fairy who was posing as the pink book was actually surprised at the sound of Bleu's voice.

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't hurt, gives me less work to do," Crocker smirked and sat behind his desk. "Carry on Ms. Farley."

Cosmo, the green haired fairy who was actually the green book didn't seem to notice, but he was asleep.

Timmy blinked dully, this was going to be a long school day. If this were a normal week, he'd be happily awaiting to go home and have a nice time off from school, but he was only dreading and thinking of what Vicky and Tootie were going to do with him.

"Thanks..." Bleu says. She then turned to the class to address them. "Hello, boys and girls, my name's Bleu Farley... You can either call me 'Miss Bleu' or 'Miss Farley'," she starts. She gave them all a gentle smile. "I'll be helping Mr. Crocker teach you all, and will help you with any problems you need help with." she then adds. With the way she was acting it was obvious she wouldn't be like their teacher, she seemed to actually care.

Wanda would have to speak with Cosmo and Timmy later, sure they couldn't really speak about other fairies but if she wasn't allowed then she wouldn't be able to name her anyway so there was no harm in trying.

A lot of the students were surprised how kind and caring 'Miss Bleu Farley' seemed. She must have been sent to the wrong class if she was going to be assisting someone as cold and clammy as Mr. Crocker.

"Well, we'll see your teaching skills in use, Miss Farley," Crocker told his new assistant. "There are a few minutes until break, so... Stare at the blackboard until the lunch bell rings..." she sulked in his desk, not torturing his classroom for a change.

Timmy put his hand on his cheek and continued to look dull.

Bleu looked at Mr. Crocker with her eyebrow raised but looked away before she was caught. She wouldn't teach them yet as there was only a few minutes to the end of this lesson. She did, however, manage to go around and getting everybody's names, Mr. Crocker not able to tell her off for it as she'd need to know the class' names. When she got to Timmy she gave a small knowing smile and glanced at his books with only her eyes moving. She then went off.

Wanda knew then for definate. She would have to change into a new kid when they were next heading back to school after today, so she could keep an eye on Bleu.

Timmy seemed to be in a better mood when he talked to Miss Farley, but was still upset about his plans next week.

"I like this woman." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, she makes me feel special about being dirt poor and living in a trailer park!" Chester beamed, just as excited.

Crocker was drawing out battle plans at his desk while the other students were taking keen interest in their new friend.

Soon after she talked a little to each student the bell rung for lunch. She looked at Mr Crocker. "I'm going to grab some lunch, would you like anything?" she asks, more for being polite than anything else. She enjoyed working with kids and made it her 'mission' to make friends with each one.

"No thanks, my mother packs my lunch." Crocker said, rather full of himself, even if he was a crazy old man who still lived with his mother and was reduced to being a fifth grade elementary school teacher.

Bleu shrugged. "Okay." she says. She then followed to the cafeteria to get something to eat from there. She didn't care what she got, she loved to experience flavors of food.

Wanda hoped Timmy would be able to get them somewhere private so she could talk to him and Cosmo. Timmy left with his friends and fellow students to the cafeteria. Chester and AJ were in the lunch line while Timmy sat by himself so he could talk with Cosmo and Wanda a bit until recess. The green book was still snoring while the pink one rolled her eyes at him.

"Timmy, wake up, Cosmo, please..." Wanda says quietly. She knew Cosmo would do something stupid if she woke him up the only way she could, by shouting at him.

Cosmo kept snoring, then Timmy poured some of his milk on the green book. "What? What? What happened!? I'm awake! I'm goin' to school this time, Mama!"

Timmy shushed him, and made sure they were totally alone and looked relieved as they were. "What's up, Wanda?" he whispered to the pink book.

Bleu took her tray and sat with some of the students she would be working with. This was usually unheard of, but she seemed like she didn't care what the other teachers thought of her. The students laughed a bit, and enjoyed the woman's company. Bleu laughed with them. She made small jokes, and made each and every student feel special, unlike what Mr. Crocker did.

Wanda looked at him. "That new teaching assistant, me and Cosmo know her." she whispers to the boy.

"We do?" Cosmo paused. "We do!" he said in realization, then had a confused face. "Who do we know?"

"Miss Bleu Farley." Timmy whispered to them. "But... How could you know her? Was she a godchild you guys had before me?" he raised an eyebrow, thinking the new adult was a plain old human like anyone else.

"No, she used to be a fairy," Wanda says and went on to tell the story of Bleu. She told him about how Bleu had originally been a fairy with a favourite colour as being dark blue and had been great with all the kids she 'raised'. However the blue haired fairy had started to want to be human, and though it took quite a while she was soon granted her wish. "And that's why she looks different than most humans... As she was a past fairy." Wanda finishes after telling the story.

"Wow..." Timmy whispered in shock. "So, uhh... Would we get in trouble if she found out I had fairies?"

"Why don't you ask HER and find out, Timmy?" Cosmo suggested with a silly grin.

"I actually think she knows..." Wanda admits. "She looked at us and gave you that smile." she reminds the boy.

"I guess that's a good point," Timmy smiled, then sighed with a frown. "Too bad she can't help me with Vicky this week like you guys..."

"Maybe you should talk to her, I know she's trustworty... Or at least she used to be." Wanda tells the boy who she loved like a son.

Bleu finished her food and smiled at the students. The best way to describe the smile was to think of the sight of a just bloomed flower, nice, yet with an innocence that could draw anyone to her.

"Yeah, that'll be good, she can be like a sister to you and this time you won't have to wake up at night if she cries." Cosmo added, mentioning Timmy's new little sister who was recently joined into the family.

Timmy smiled and decided to have it be done. He then left with his tray with Cosmo and Wanda on it, still as school books. "Uhh... Miss Farley, could I talk to you in private, maybe sometime?"

Wanda's eyes were closed as they had to be when they were books.

Bleu looked at Timmy and smiled. After looking at her watch she nodded. "Well, we have a little while before lunch is over, so we could now if you wanted." she tells the boy. She gave the boy a minute to think it over as she took her tray away. She then came back and looked at the boy for an answer.

Timmy saw there was still time before recess, so he decided this would be a good chance to talk with the woman. He then met her out in the hallway where it was empty, almost like a ghost town. "Do you know of fairy godparents?" Timmy asked in a hushed tone.

Wanda kept her eyes closed for now.

Bleu blinked her large blue eyes slowly. She then looked around and crouched down so she was more Timmy's height. "Yes, I do... And I can see you have two there... And by the colors, I'm guessing Cossie and Wandra." she whispers back, calling them by the nicknames she had always called them.

Timmy smiled at her, then looked down at his pink and green books.

"Hiiii!" Cosmo greeted with a friendly smile.

Bleu gave a gentle tinkling laugh. "Hi, Cossie." she greets the green haired fairy disguised as the green book.

Wanda opened her eyes and looked at Bleu. "You've grown up into a pretty looking human woman." she tells the fairy-turned-human.

Timmy smiled down at them and up and Bleu. "You're no Trixie Tang, but you ARE pretty, ma'am."

"Thank you Wandra, Timmy..." Bleu says with a smile. She then looked solely at the boy. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" she asks kindly, feeling there was something else the boy would like to talk about.

"I just thought you should know that I have fairies... See, my parents are never home anymore and I have the meanest babysitter in the history of babysitters," Timmy said, his voice dropping low in crippling emotion. "She's been a lot worse to me and she's bringing her sister over... She's a nice kid, but she scares me too."

Bleu carefully pulled the boy into a soothing, even though brief, hug. "Well, I can't do much, but would you like me to talk to her? Or if worse comes to worse, you could always give me a call and I'll come over." she says, after letting the boy go. She scribbled her personal cell number so the boy could call her if he needed help and 'Cossie' and 'Wandra' couldn't help.

"Really? Thanks," Timmy smiled. "Maybe when I go to bed early, I'll call you..."

"We once turned her into a 'chocolate snake'." Cosmo chuckled.

Timmy looked at him. "I said 'chocolate shake'!"

"Sure thing," Bleu tells the boy gently. She then chuckled at Cosmo's statement. "Still not getting it right, Cossie?" she asks teasingly.

Wanda chuckled. She then heard the bell and quickly closed her eyes.

"I guess I shoulda listened more in 'Spellamentry School'." Cosmo chuckled sheepishly.

Timmy laughed too, then held the books close to cancel out the random noise. "Time for recess." he told Bleu.

The school bully, twice held-back Francis was stalking the hallways. "TURNER!" he yelled for the poor boy in his silly pink hat.

Bleu chuckled slightly. She then stood up, and after hearing Timmy's last name being shouted out, frowned in the direction of the shout.

"Oh, my gosh!" Timmy cried, then hid behind Bleu.

Francis stormed over like a charging bull and growled at the new woman. "Lady, have you seen a kid named Timmy Turner?"

Bleu looked at Francis calmly. Even though her stature was small and delicate she was still able to hide Timmy. "I don't know a 'Lady', my name is Miss Farley... And even if I did, what reason would I have for telling you?" she asks. She was never nasty but she wasn't as nice as to anyone who she could tell bullied other's for fun.

"Uhh..." Francis seemed surprisingly nervous to young Timmy's shock. "We're gonna play a game together! It's kickball day on the playground!"

"Did you ask Timmy if he wanted to play? And if you did, he would surely be out there waiting for you..." she asks, not expecting an answer, and then states. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips were in a tight line.

"Yeah... I told him at the bus stop..." Francis made up a story. His father was a convicted criminal who was in and out of jail all the time, so he learned a lot of methods from him. He however seemed to have a hard time with keeping the story straight around Bleu. "I know he's here... No one else in this school has a dopey pink hat."

Bleu looked at Francis calmly. "Well, he isn't here..." she says changing the color of Timmy's clothes and his hair color and eye color temporarily and without anyone noticing. She did this in case Francis happened to discover she was hiding someone.

Francis hummed and looked to see someone hiding behind Bleu. "That ain't Turner..." he saw she was right.

Timmy in his new look merely blinked at Francis, but said nothing so he wouldn't reveal himself. He wasn't sure if his voice had changed or not.

"On you go, and if I hear you shouting in the halls like that again, I will make sure you get a detention," Bleu then tells the bully. "And I also suggest you leave the boy Timmy, alone." she says.

Francis sighed. "Yes, blue lady..." he mumbled, then went to the playground to be with the other school kids.

Timmy came out from behind Bleu and smiled. "Gee thanks!" he beamed at her.

Bleu smiled at him. She knew that sorting out one bully in the school at least wouldn't make it so 'Cossie' and 'Wandra' would have to leave. She waited a while longer until it was definately safe again and then changed Timmy back to normal. "There we go..." she says kindly, her voice back to the bubbling brook instead of an angry stream.

Timmy smiled as he was back to his true self and ran down the hall, but not too much to get into trouble and joined the other kids out for recess. The principal came out from her office and hummed merrily as she went to watch the children at play. Bleu watched him go with a smile. She then had to go back to Mr Crocker's room to go over his lesson plan with him.

Crocker was sketching his battle plan and put it aside, planning another pop quiz to give the children their worst fear of a test they haven't studied for so they would fail miserably. Except for AJ, he always knew everything on his test papers and often passed with flying colors like some sort of child prodigy.

Bleu came into the room after knocking gently. "Mr. Crocker, what are we going to do this coming lesson?" she asks him, as she came other to sit down next to his desk at a chair that had been taken there specifically for her by the Janitor.

"A surprise for the children," Crocker smiled devilishly. "A surprise pop quiz in which no one is prepared for!" he laughed wildly, taking out a huge stack of paper stapled together with his red pen ready to mark their papers with F's.

Bleu just gave a nod, but planned to make life easier for the kids, at least today. She would change the questions to the stuff they all knew.

"Would you like to look it over?" Crocker offered.

Bleu looked at him. "Okay..." she says, softly and almost demurely. She took the papers and looked them over. They were way to hard for normal fifth graders, she changed them to be easier for the kids but would still look the same to Crocker until after he collected them to mark.

Crocker didn't notice the test changes and was writing Pop Quiz on the chalkboard to give his students the shock of a lifetime when they would come back from happy play at recess. Bleu gave a small smile and then looked at the time. She then stood up and opened the door ready to greet the kids back in from recess.

The bell rang to report back to classes.

Timmy, Chester, and AJ came in, still talking what they were talking about during play time. AJ then stopped, making Chester bump into him and Timmy bump as well. "POP QUIZ!" they all screamed and panicked.

"SILENCE!" Crocker hissed, then gathered the test papers. "You'll all take it and you'll all like it, I will anyway when I see you all fail and cry home to your mommies!"

"Does that include him?" Cosmo quietly joked disguised as Timmy's pencil.

Wanda rolled her eyes, being Timmy's eraser now. Bleu watched the class come in. She offered a comforting smile to them, though it was unnoticeable to Crocker.

Crocker looked just as sick and psychotic as usual as the students stared at their test papers. "I'd wish you all luck, but...It's not worth my characteristic nature." he told them.

Timmy took a look at his test paper, biting his lip nervously, then looked relax. "Hey, I know this one!" he said, using Cosmo to fill out answers. "And that one... That one too! Oh, yeah definetly that one!"

The other students, besides Chester, saw the test was super easy and they filled it out in nearly no time at all. Bleu looked around the room from where she was sat next to Crocker's desk. She saw Chester struggling and gave him a little more of an idea of what the questions meant.

"Ohhh..." Chester said, then filled out the paper no problem.

Crocker had fallen asleep behind his desk, unaware of how well the students were doing on his surprise quiz. Bleu smiled slightly. She watched as they all finished. She then saw Mr. Crocker asleep and raised an eyebrow.

"I surrender!" Crocker suddenly woke up with his hands over his head like a wanted criminal. "Oh, done with their tests already?" he sounded a bit surprised about that, but also wondering how long he had been asleep.

"Yes, they're done, Mr. Crocker," Bleu tells him, hiding a smile. "Shall I collect the tests for you?" she then asks him.

Crocker shrugged. "I suppose that couldn't hurt, I'll grade them."

"Where was this teacher's assistant like the last day of fourth grade?" AJ whispered jokingly to his friends.

Timmy had a friendly shrug and shared a knowing wink with his pencil and eraser. Wanda winked back before her eyes closed in case anyone else was looking. Bleu went around the class collecting the papers. Her eyes were filled with amusement, and her face had a look on it like she was trying not to smile. She gave a small flash of a smile to Timmy.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Farley," Crocker took the papers and saw Timmy's paper was on top. "What's this? Timmy Turner got a perfect score on a test no one has been prepared for!? The only explanation for this can be... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" he had one of his infamous spasms.

For once, Timmy didn't feel panicked about his crazy teacher trying to expose his secret. Bleu looked at him like he was crazy, though on her even when she tried hard, it didn't look nasty. She was too petite and pleasant looking for any look to look mean.

"Admit it, Turner, you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker snapped at the 10-year-old.

"I'm just here to check on things and- GOOD HEAVENS!" Principal Waxelplax came inside the classroom, then injected a needle in Mr. Crocker's back to make him fall asleep again. "I am so sorry, Miss Farley, I guess I forgot to mention he has outbursts and this crazy hallucination over mythical creatures such as fairies."

"Oh... It's okay, Principal Waxelplax, what do you do when he has these episodes other than this?" she asks gently. She'd teach them for the rest of the day, especially if Crocker had to be taken away.

"He just needs to take his medicine and go home now, I trust you can handle these little dears until 3:00?" Waxelplax sounded surprisingly calm for a case of a mentally ill teacher.

"Yeah Ma'am," Bleu agrees smiling at the woman gently. "Make sure he get's there safe." she then adds, not able to wish any harm on anyone.

"Don't worry, Miss Farley, he'll be fine, carry on, kids." Waxelplax said as she put Crocker in a wheelchair and wheeled him out of the room.

"This school day just got a thousand times better." Timmy said to himself.

Bleu looked at Crocker's teaching schedule. She then shook her head slightly and looked at the class. "Well, as we've had a bit of excitement, I think we could have a time to relax... Would you all please help me push all the desks back temporarily and put the chairs in a circle?" she asks.

The students eyed each other curiously and did as told. Timmy struggled a bit with his desk, being kind of weak. Cosmo then poofed up brief muscles for the boy and had him push his desk quicker with ease and eventually everyone was in a circle.

"Uhh... Miss Farley, what are we doing?" AJ asked, curiously.

"We're having 'Circle Time'," she says gently. She smiled endearingly at them all. "I thought we could all do with some kind of relaxing thing," she then tells them. "I was thinking we could all talk about a topic we all want to," she then finally says. "Any suggestions of Topics?" she asks. After a talk about a topic, she planned to choose a book to read to them.

"Fruit pies?" one girl raised her hand.

"Rolls of toilet paper?" another boy suggested.

Bleu giggled softly and shook her head smiling. "No, I mean like the topic of emotions, or something fun." she informs them.

"What about jobs when we grow up?" another kid suggests.

"Well, we all know I'm going to be a world famous scientist." AJ said, rather in a bragging mode.

Bleu nodded at the choice of subject. She then asked everyone the job they wantred to do.

"I wanted to be a baseball player, but I'm not very good..." Chester stared at his feet. "I was good one time that the team got to play against the 'New York Bankees'."

"That went a little far, but I'm glad to have the old Chester back." Timmy smiled fondly at him.

Bleu smiled softly. "Well, sometimes we need to work hard at what we want to do." she tells the children fondly.

A couple of the other children wanted to be policemen and a fireman.

"What would YOU be, Timmy?" a boy asked.

Timmy paused and scratched his head. "Huh... I never thought about that before?"

"Well, not everyone knows by your age..." Bleu soothes.

A girl laughed a bit. "Aren't ya gonna have a job, Bucky?" she asked, taunting his big front teeth.

Bleu gently chastises everyone. "And you mustn't call others names, you wouldn't like it if it happened to you, would you?" she asks them all.

Timmy had a small smile for the blue woman. The other students blinked at her and murmured responses, feeling guilty about making fun of Timmy.

Bleu offered them all a soft smile. "Don't worry, just remember that and you'll all be fine," she soothes slightly. "Now, I think we should all chose a story literature is one of the greatest things." she tells them.

"Awww..." some of the class groaned about the story assignment.

"Don't worry, I'm going to read it to you, there'll be no paper other than that the book is made of." Bleu says, chuckling at their reactions.

"Ooh!" the class was in awe.

"So, I'll give you a few mintues to discuss which book you want me to read..." Bleu says with a smile as she went to mark the papers quickly.

"What kind of story can we choose from?" the Indian boy, Sanjay, raised his hand.

"Something suitable for school, but it doesn't have to be overly educational." Bleu smiles. She then marked the papers.

Timmy looked at his friends and the other kids in thought.

Bleu smiled slightly. She finished marking the papers and handed them to the children. "Any ideas, darlings?" she asks them.

"Maybe a detective story?" Timmy suggested.

"Anyone have any objections?" Bleu asks the students, after she handed out all the marked papers.

The students all shrugged, going along with it anyway. They didn't really have anything better to do. Bleu smiled and picked out a detective story that was suitable and exciting for kids. The way she narrated made some characters become more believable. The kids were really drawn to the story. Bleu really had a good touch with her inner child and really gave them high hopes about school for a change.

After a while of the reading and a small class break to get some water the time passed until it became 2:45 PM. She had to stop then so they could all put the desks back, with Bleu helping as well. The class was interested with the story and really enjoyed it as they all sat back normally.

"So, Miss Farley, what do we do now?" AJ asked, having the need to do something scholar related, being in school.

"Okay, well, it's almost 3:00..." Bleu says looking at the clock. She then smiled as she had an idea. "I do want you to do one thing for me, I want you all to write a little more about yourselves, so I know more about you and can help you more, and then hand it in tomorrow." she tells them. She was doing this to make it easy enough without being boring for the kids but enough so that she couldn't get into trouble for not giving them something to do at home for homework.

The class groaned about having homework, but at least it wasn't an impossible assignment.

Bleu saw they weren't happy, but gave them smiles again. "I have to give you something to do or I could get sacked," she explains to them gently. She then looked up as the bell rung. "Hometime." she tells them.

The kids happily ran home, even if it was raining a little bit. Timmy sighed about going home and slowly went to his bus. There was a tiny little note attatched to Timmy's pop quiz. 'Just a phone call away if you need help Timmy' it read. Bleu watched the class go and smiled. She did a little bit of tidying the desk and frowned at the fairy catching plans. She wondered whether to put them in the bin or not. Bleu then headed for home herself, walking instead of driving or taking the bus or a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy smiled a little from the test paper and rode the bus to go home.

Inside Timmy's house, his parents were hurrying up to get going and leave Timmy alone with babysitter Vicky. There was a very young girl with wavy black hair with a blue hair bow in her hair and wore a white shirt with blue overalls. "Mommy, I made this in school, isn't it pretty?" the preschool aged girl asked as she held out a piece of paper with sloppy macaroni and glue all over it with a backwards G written on it.

"Yes sweetie, but Mommy and Daddy are busy packing, go play with your dollies..." 'Mom' said as she packed.

Gabrielle sighed and she went to do just that.

"Almost ready, do you see the school bus?" 'Dad' asked as he left some groceries in the kitchen for Vicky, Gabrielle, and Timmy to eat.

"Busy packing." Mom called to her husband in just a matter-of-factly tone.

Vicky was making her way with Tootie to the Turner household. Her orange hair seemed especially spiky today, she must've been in a worser mood than usual.

"I hope Timmy and I can play dress-up with little Gabby!" Tootie beamed, eager about being with Vicky to babysit Timmy tonight.

Dad managed to get all his things together and looked out the window as it was almost pouring down heavily with rain, but not too bad for travel. Gabrielle took a boy doll and a girl doll and made them kiss, but was bored about it. 

"Hmph." Vicky huffs and then put on her innocent and light persona as she rung the doorbell.

"Get the door!" Mom shouted to her husband as she zipped up their suitcases.

Dad grunted a bit and opened the door with a smile. "Why hello, Vicky! It's always nice to see your shining face!"

Tootie pulled a face at that compliment.

Vicky gave a sweet smile. "Thank you, Mr. Turner, are both the little darlings home?" she asks him, her voice Psuedo-sweet.

"Timmy's bus should be here any minute and little Gabby is with her dolls." 'Dad' gave her a charming smile, believing her false sweetness.

Tootie blinked up at him and looked inside to see the little girl of the house. "Hiiii Gabby!" 

Gabrielle turned to the slightly older girl. "Hiiii Tootie!"

Mom came down with the suitcase. "We'll have enough time to say bye to Timmy and then, we'll have to go," she tells her husband and smiled at the babysitter. "Hello, Vicky." she greets.

Vicky smiled at the woman, still all sweetness. "Hello, Mrs. Turner, I can't wait to look after Timmy and Gabby." she says, still pseudo-sweet.

Gabrielle really wasn't looking forward to being babysat by Vicky. She, like her brother and Tootie saw the evil behind her and tried to convince the Turner parents and other adults that Vicky wasn't what she said she was. Tootie decided to play with Gabrielle a little until Timmy would come home from the school bus. 

Timmy had a stoic, depressed face as he rode home in a rainy afternoon, Cosmo and Wanda had already turned into goldfish in his doom and gloom bedroom so when he would come to them, they could help him in any way that they could. A lot of the other kids that weren't in Crockers' and Bleu's class were teasing Timmy by laughing at him, bouncing a paddle ball against his face or dribbling a basketball on his head. He got off the bus and one of the kids threw a basketball against him, making him fall in a puddle in front of his house.

Mom put the suitcase in the car. She looked at Timmy as the boy made his way inside. "Timmy, you're filthy, go upstairs and change right now, and me and Dad will be back in a week's time." she says.

Vicky's eyes held a vicious light, but until Mr. and Mrs. Turner left, she would still do the nice act. Timmy sighed and came inside, wiping his feet against the welcome mat.

"Timmy!" Tootie and Gabrielle gushed happily.

"Bye-Bye, darlings!" Mom called as she got into the car.

Vicky waved at the car. "Go on then, go get changed" she tells him, nicely as Dad had yet to leave.

Bleu got to her home and changed into more comfortable clothes. She wore some jeans, a flowy blouse and some trainers. Her hair was let down so it framed her face.

Timmy sighed and went to his room, hopefully he could lock it before Vicky or Tootie could go in.

"Thanks again, Vicky, always a pleasure." Dad smiled fondly at the red-headed girl. "Be good, sweetie." he kissed Gabrielle on her cheek, making her giggle.

Mom beeped the horn of the car. Vicky watched them leave. She set a creepy grin on Gabrielle once the coast was clear. Dad left with his bags and joined Mom to spend time away from home. Gabrielle had an unsettling feeling as Vicky looked over her. 

"Playtime's over..." Tootie murmured.

"Tootie, I want you and Gabby to go to Gabby's room and make it spotless, if I see anything out of place, there'll be no dinner for anyone." Vicky says, after she shut the front door.

Tootie sighed and went to the younger girl's room resisting the urge to spy on Timmy. 

"Yucky!" Gabrielle came in her room to see a mess left.

Vicky watched the clock to time Timmy so she knew when to call for him. 

Bleu set her phone on the side and started to cook.

Timmy had Wanda poof him clean clothes.

"Hey, Timmy, what's wrong besides Vicky and Tootie staying with you for a week?" Cosmo asked, casually.

Wanda magicked him into some new clothes, similar to his usual clothes.

Timmy smiled a bit at the pink-haired fairy. "Thanks, 'Wandra'." he said with a teasing smirk.

"Not you too..." Wanda says, sighing. She had a smile on her face though.

Timmy laughed a little. "Sorry, I had to."

"You know you really do look like a Wandra..." Cosmo said to his wife. 

Wanda sent a look to Cosmo. Cosmo smiled sheepishly to her.

"Well, Wandra is better than 'Cossie'." Wanda gently taunts her husband.

"Alright, alright." Cosmo slightly rolled his eyes at her.

Wanda smiled at her husband and returned to being a fish in case anyone came in.

"Twerp!" Vicky shouts.

Timmy grunted. "Aw, man..." 

"Get down here!" Vicky shouts at Timmy.

Timmy heaved a sharp sigh and came downstairs to face the most evil force of the universe: Vicky the Babysitter.

"Hey Twerp, do the dishes and scrub the floor if you want dinner," Vicky says, starting out falsely nice and turned evil. "I'll be watching a show and I want it done by the end of the show." she tells him, going to do just that.

Timmy heavily sighed and went to do the dishes wearing his mom's dish-washing gloves. Vicky went to watch the show.

Gabrielle cleaned up and caught a glimpse from her eye as she saw Cosmo turn into a fish and land in the bowl next to Wanda. "Cosmie! Wandie!" she beamed, pointing at them.

"Huh?" Tootie turned, not having seen Cosmo and Wanda turn into fish and smiled. "Those are just Timmy's fishies, Gabby, come on, we better finish cleaning."

Wanda blew a single bubble at Gabby and winked.

Gabby blinked, then giggled. "Fishy, fishy!"

"Here, Gabby, put your dollies away." Tootie handed the girl's doll collection while they would clean up.

Wanda started to swim about slowly, thinking. Vicky was staring straight at the TV smirking. Bleu had made some normal food for herself and had also made a cake to share out between the class at lunch. Cosmo decided to go inside the fish bowl castle and make a little meal for Wanda. He did love her, but that didn't mean they couldn't stop teasing or joking with each other.

Timmy sighed as he washed the dishes, but finally got them done and started to work on the floor. "Why don't I ever wish for a new babysitter?" he mumbled to himself.

Wanda was thinking about how they could help Timmy more. Bleu ran a hand through her hair once she was done with a smile. She knew the kids should like the cake. Cosmo came back out with a roast beef dinner with candle light and was trying to make a fire in the bowl. Wanda looked and saw it. She looked surprised then smiled softly. Bleu then started to eat her dinner and kept an ear out for her phone. Cosmo still attempted to make a fire underwater.

Wanda swum over to Cosmo and hugged him as best she could in fish form. "It doesn't matter about fire..." she says softly, so as not to tease him at all.

"Really?" Cosmo sounded touched and felt special. He then had a sly look. "What's the catch...? Why are you being nice to me? Did I leave the toilet seat up again?"

"There's no catch, I love you, Cosmo." Wanda tells her husband.

Cosmo smiled. "I love you from the first time I laid my green eyes on you...That was after I couldn't pick up your sister..." he said then distantly, a little foolishly.

Wanda frowned and then gave him a slap with her fin. She headed for the castle.

Cosmo called out. "Wanda!!!" 

Wanda slammed the door shut.

Timmy finished the dishes and floor, but was wore out and nearly passed out, asleep on the floor. Tootie and Gabrielle came downstairs after finishing their cleaning as Vicky told them. 

Vicky's show had finished. She saw Timmy's state. "Aww, poor Timmy's tired, I bet he's tired enough to go to bed now." she coos tauntingly.

Timmy wearily opened his eyes. "Huh...?"

"Timmy, Timmy!" Gabrielle went to her brother and kissed his nose with a smile. "Timmy wake up from Sleeping Beauty spell now!"

"I'll be the princess!" Tootie grinned from that idea.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Timmy's eyes widened and he stood straight up.

Vicky smirked, sure she wasn't happy with how he was awake now, but she was amused with how he came to wake up. Timmy had a weary face.

"What's for dinner, Yucky?" Gabrielle asked the babysitter. She always called Vicky that when she was a little baby and still had ever since.

"Vicky." The girl says. She then scowled and had to see what they could have to eat.

There were plenty of good food for kids such as frozen pizza's, some hamburgers, hot dogs, assorted fruits and vegetables, macaroni cheese and chicken nuggets. However, Mrs. Turner also left her sister's leftover tuna casserole in the fridge that no one liked to eat. The kids were all then getting antsy about the yummy looking food that kids love to eat.

Vicky smirked viciously. "Tuna Casserole." she tells them, seeing there was only enough for the kids.

Wanda was quite mad at Cosmo. Bleu sighed softly as she did some tidying. The kids slowly got upset and lost their appetites quickly.

"Not Aunt Gertrude's casserole... No one likes that!" Timmy moped.

"I bet not even Doidle would eat it!" Tootie added, referring to her and Vicky's family dog.

"It's either that or straight to bed." Vicky sneers at the kids.

Timmy, Gabrielle, and Tootie hung their heads. 

"Stinky casserole!" Gabrielle cried.

"Up to you." Vicky sneers at them, holding up the casserole.

The kids sighed together. Timmy then took out a napkin to use it as a surrendering white flag.

Vicky smirked. "Bedtime then." she tells them, her voice taunting, smug and victorious.

"Stinky!" Gabrielle repeated herself.

"Come on, we don't need this." Timmy took the young girl's hand and took her upstairs for bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Tootie wondered.

Vicky looked at Tootie. "You share with Gabby, no sneaking into Timmy's room though." she says, firmly, adding the last bit to make it worse for Tootie too.

"Yucky sitter!" Gabrielle huffed as Timmy was sending her to bed. "I'm hungy..." 

"Don't worry, Gabby, your big brother has a way out of this." Timmy assured the girl. 

Tootie sighed and went to the young girl's room and smiled at Timmy's skills. "Hiiiii Timmy!"

Timmy rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom, ignoring her now.

"Be quiet and go to sleep brats!" Vicky shouts to them up the stairs.

Wanda came out sensing Timmy in need. She huffed at Cosmo and then looked at Timmy, still in fish form.

Timmy came in his room and sighed on his bed. "Man, so hungry... But no way am I gonna eat Aunt Gertrude's tuna casserole."

As there was enough privacy, Wanda spoke to Timmy. "What happened, Timmy?" she asks him gently.

"Vicky made us clean up and threatened to make us eat Aunt Gertrude's tuna casserole, but I'm starving now..." Timmy sounded very upset.

Cosmo poofed into a dog. "What's wrong with your aunt's casserole? I'm sure it's good enough even for a fairy dog!"

"Would you like me and Cosmo to do something?" Wanda asks the boy. She was going to offer their help first and then suggest another way if he wanted to do something that would keep them from being revealed.

Timmy beamed and sat up on the bed. "Can you get pizza or something cool here without Vicky's knowing?"

"Sure, cool is my middle name!" Cosmo beamed, then pulled a straight face. "Actually... my middle name is Julius, but I'll help!"

"We'll try." Wanda agrees, trying to think of a way to help Timmy.

Cosmo smiled. "Allow me!" he waved his wand and made an actual pie appear with cheese and pepperoni and whipped cream on it. "Pizza pie!"

"He can't eat that, that is too unhealthy..." Wanda tells her husband. She then tried to fix it up so it was more healthier.

Timmy was slightly disgusted over the healthiness. "Aw, come on, Wanda!"

Wanda looked at him. "Well, we can't have it totally unhealthy, but you don't want it healthy... And what about your sister and Tootie?" she then asks.

Bleu now was watching TV, absorbed in a children's show.

Timmy shrugged. He then thought of something and took out his test paper. "Hey, what about Bleu? Maybe she can come over and give us something nice."

Wanda looked at Cosmo and then looked at Timmy. "Well, this means that we won't be revealled, so it could work." she says, and it shouldn't affect them as the main bit was not to be revealed.

Bleu toyed with her phone a little as she watched.

Timmy took the number and used his bedroom phone to make a call. Luckily, if Vicky needed to make a call, it wouldn't affect her on the other line. Wanda watched with a small smile.

"Hello?" Bleu asks, answering her phone.

Luckily, Vicky was absorbed in eating one of the pizza's and watching her favorite shows.

"Hey, Bleu, it's me, Timmy." the pink clad boy greeted nicely.

"Hey Timmy, how are you doing?" Bleu asks him smiling, that smile obvious down the phone.

"I'm okay.... Listen, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you can make delicious food come into my bedroom without my babysitter knowing?" Timmy asked, sneakily and hushed. "The babysitter sent me to bed without anything to eat!"

"Okay, sure thing... I can come over right away with..." Bleu starts, then grins. "A large pepperoni pizza for three and some fries, and a little soda for each?" Bleu suggests, hoping she got it right.

"That should be fine, thanks!" Timmy beamed happily.

Cosmo was shown as a fairy dog again and eating what appeared to be a bowl of something gross looking. He then gagged and coughed it up. "What IS that!?"

Wanda sniffed it and looked disgusted. "You shouldn't eat it!" she tells him.

"But I'm hungry!" Cosmo whined like a child.

Bleu grinned "Okay, see you shortly..." she says. She magicked up all the food and stuff she suggested and then made it so she was right in the tree, though quiet. "Here..." she tells the boy in a whisper as soon as she climbed into the room.

Timmy smiled and went to the blue woman. "Thanks so much!" 

Tootie knocked on his door. "Timmy? Can I come in... I smell pizza..."

"You could eat your part of that beef..." Wanda says, then went silent at hearing Tootie.

Vicky was asleep in front of the TV.

Bleu smiled "It's okay, Timmy... Shall I go or do you want me to stay?" she asks in a whisper.

"I kinda want you to stay...but... what do I say to my little sister and....babysitter's sister?" Timmy asked, not sure how to refer to his relationship with Tootie.

"TIMMY!" Tootie whispered loudly.

"I'll handle that," Bleu says, quietly smiling. "Go ahead then, let them in." she says quietly.

Timmy blinked and let in Tootie. 

"Hiii Tiiimmy!" the braced face girl grinned with hearts popping out of her head.

"Anyone else notice the hearts?" Gabrielle pointed to Tootie.

Bleu showed them the food. "Pepperoni pizza, fries and soda." she says. She smiled at them.

"Awesome!" Timmy beamed. "Quick, shut the door before Vicky sees you guys." he warned the girls.

Tootie shut the door and joined the Turner siblings for some awesome treats for their dinner they better deserved. Bleu smiled as she saw them dig into the food. She stayed out of the way enough so that no one felt weird with her there. The kids happily ate and filled their bellies with very yummy and scrumptious food. This was a much better substitute for that stinky, yucky, tuna casserole.

Bleu smiled. "So, when you guys finish, I'll take the rubbish and then I'll go and will see you at school." she tells Timmy and the others, the last one just for Timmy.

"Okay." Timmy smiled fondly at her.

"Bye nice lady!" Gabrielle waved with her pizza slice, then ate it.

Bleu took all the rubbish once the kids were finished. "Bye-Bye." she says quietly and then climbed out of the window, still unseen by any neighbor or anyone. She then headed home.

Timmy and the girls fondly ate.

"Thanks for the pizza, Timmy..." Tootie came to the boy's side with wiggling eyebrows.

Wanda, seeing Timmy uncomfortable jumped out of the goldfish bowl and back in, flicking some water. Timmy laughed a little and Tootie tried to dodge the water. 

"Silly fishies!" Gabrielle giggled at the bowl.

"You think that's silly, watch this!" Cosmo laughed, then squirted water from his mouth like a fountain.

Wanda shook her head as she swum around annoyed.

"Your fish are kinda funny, Timmy, we used to have our own goldfish." Tootie made conversation.

"Uh-huh...?" Timmy didn't mean to ignore her, but he wasn't too keen on the stalker crush on him since he was in love with Trixie Tang.


	3. Chapter 3

Vicky woke up with a snort. She heard talking and frowned and started to head upstairs.

The kids kept eating and then they heard footsteps. "Vicky!" they all cried.

Tootie and Gabrielle quickly went to Gabby's bedroom, shut out the lights and climbed into their respective bed and guest cot and Timmy turned out his light and pulled his bed covers over him and snored quickly to look as though he were actually sleeping. 

Vicky looked into both rooms and scowled slightly, but went back downstairs. "I must be hearing things..." she mutters.

As soon as Vicky was back downstairs, the kids met back together.

"So nice that Timmy gets all the girls." Cosmo said jokingly, even if Timmy was only with Tootie and his little sister.

Vicky went to the sofa again and watched TV again. Wanda smiled slightly. Timmy then decided to get a game out so they could have a good night together instead of suffering. Wanda watched them and looked at Cosmo.

The next morning Vicky woke up and got the kids up early too. "Get ready for your schools, twerps." she says grumpily.

The kids groaned and got ready for school until they would go on vacation.

Cosmo poofed to Timmy's desk with Wanda as he left to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. "Hey, Wanda, Timmy forgot to do his homework again!"

Wanda looked at the empty sheet of paper. She sighed "Well with Vicky, I don't blame him..." she says and then did it for him.

"Wanda, isn't this cheating?" Cosmo had shifty eyes.

"He'll get into trouble if he doesn't... And anyway it's for Bleu, so she'll know." Wanda says softly.

"Good point." Cosmo shrugged.

Wanda smiled and soon it was done.

Vicky forced herself to be nice enough to make them some toast for breakfast, she knew she'd lose good money if they stopped her from babysitting. The kids came downstairs for a quick breakfast, then they'd grab their things and go to school after. They all murmured morning greetings and ate their food, at least it was edible, but they were mostly full from their special, surprise dinner last night. 

"You better enjoy that, twerps, before you go to school." Vicky says harshly.

Gabrielle whimpered at her toast. Timmy noticed this and cut the crusts off for her and put some honey butter on the bread with a smile. Vicky went to get a drink of milk. Bleu got up and made herself look neat and tidy and headed off towards the school.

The kids went to gather their things for school. Timmy came in his room and packed his backpack and took the paper he was supposed to do his homework on, but didn't notice anything, but kept it in his bag, not even looking at it.

Wanda looked at Timmy and then Cosmo. "Shall we turn into new kids?" she asks her husband.

"Hurry up, brats." Vicky tells them.

Bleu went quickly to the school. The cake she had baked was in a box that she was carrying.

"If it's okay with the fairy code, it's fine by me!" Cosmo beamed, then took out his wand with Wanda to turn into new transfer students in Dimmsdale Elementary School.

The kids came out. Tootie and Timmy went to the bus stop while Vicky would have to drive Gabrielle to her school. Wanda grinned and then turned into a kid Timmy's age. Cosmo did the same. They also had a hair bow and a hat to fit with the kid feel and even wore matching clothes, only pink and green. Cosmo then walked with Wanda to the bus stop, but he felt a little slow, forgetting how slow poke walking seemed compared to flying and floating.

Vicky took Gabrielle to school in her car. She frowned slightly, but did it without being overly nasty.

"School, school, school!" Gabrielle sang in her car seat, clutching a doll she chose to take with her.

Vicky tried to tune her out, not able to shout in public.

Wanda didn't let the fact walking was slower. Timmy and Tootie looked over to see the 'strange new kids'.

"Hi, you must be new around here!" Tootie greeted.

"Yeah, new, that's it..." Cosmo panted.

"I'm Winnie." Wanda says, making up a name so no one could ever know they were Timmy's 'fish'.

"And I'm..." Cosmo tried to think of a name. "I'm.... uhhh...." he looked all around to see signs with possible name suggestions. There was a bus coming from the streets with a Chip Skylark ad. He then turned to see Mr. Bickles from the school drama department with Ryan McCain merchandise, being a big fan of the movies. He also saw another kid with a 'vote for Mason' sticker on his jacket. "Ezekiel!" Cosmo finally said with a smile.

"Hi Winnie and Ezekiel!" Tootie greeted. "This is my boyfriend, Timmy!"

"I'm not your boyfriend..." Timmy murmured.

'Winnie' giggled. "That's nice." she says and smiled sweetly.

Timmy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, welcome to Dimmsdale. Luckily Mr. Crocker still won't be in class today."

Tootie stopped paying attention to everything and started to text her friends about new students coming to school.

"Thanks, Timmy," 'Winnie' says with a smile. She looked at 'Ezekiel'. "This is going to be good, right?" she asks him.

"I guess going back to school won't be so bad... I remember when we went to high school together..." 'Ezekiel' said quietly to her, recollecting his fairy days as a student. "The most troublesome 10 years of my life... But you were there with me."

Wanda looked at him a moment remembering that exact time. She let out her breath in a sigh and then gave him a smile. Bleu checked Crocker's lesson plan for the week again and nodded. This wasn't a great lesson plan, but she'd be able to make the lessons fun for them. Cosmo smiled back at her. The school bus came eventually and the four 'kids' all boarded together and took their seats together. Winnie sat next to Tootie on the bus to allow Timmy to get a little peace from the girl. She chatted about normal girl things.

Tootie smiled and talked with Winnie. There was a real charm to this girl. "So, where did you move here from?"

"Oh, quite a ways away..." 'Winnie' tells the girl, not able to think of a name for where she had 'lived'.

"Well, I really hope you grow to like Dimmsdale, it can be pretty nice at times." Tootie said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks!" 'Winnie' says cheerfully, smiling at the girl.

"Of course," Tootie smiled. "I hope we can be good friends, Winnie."

The bus stopped to pick up Trixie Tang, which delighted Timmy.

"I hope so too." 'Winnie' says, thinking that they may stay at least for the week at school.

"What grade are you in?" Tootie asked, hoping they would have class together.

"I'm in the fifth grade." 'Winnie' says.

"Oh, I'm in fourth grade, maybe we can meet at lunch." Tootie offered.

'Winnie' nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." she says with a smile.

Bleu started to greet the first of the students that arrived. Tootie smiled as the bus stopped briefly and went to the school. Timmy beamed once he saw Trixie Tang board next. 'Winnie' shook Tootie's hand gently, unsure exactly of how to act completely human like a child. Tootie smiled and looked out the window as they were getting to school. 'Winnie' looked out of the window too.

Soon enough the bus pulled up to Dimmsdale Elementary and the kids rushed inside to get to class. Tootie went to her floor while Timmy was going upstairs with 'Winnie' and 'Ezekiel'. Trixie snubbed them and quickly went to her friends, Veronica, Tad, and Chad. 'Winnie' followed Timmy, along with 'Ezekiel'.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleu was standing by the door, greeting her class into the room. Though it wasn't technically her class she was still going to teach them and until Crocker returned it could be considered her class. Timmy bobbed his head at Bleu as they went inside. However, 'Winnie' and 'Ezekiel' noticed that the classroom was full and there were already filled out seats, so the two waved their wands and made two empty desks appear so no one would notice anything unusual. Both sat down in their new desks, just before Crocker came in.

Crocker came in and stretched himself. "Morning, Miss Farley." he uttered a greeting to her.

Bleu blinked once, not having expected Mr. Crocker back. "Uh, good morning, Mr. Crocker." she says quietly.

"I trust you handled these little monsters fine while I was away?" Crocker asked.

"They aren't monsters, but, yes they behaved perfectly." Bleu says. She would collect their assignments at lunch as she didn't want Mr. Crocker to get them.

"Very well..." Crocker walked inside as the students chattered together before the morning bell would ring.

Bleu went in with him. She would keep a more wary eye on him, she didn't want to risk him finding her out, or any of the other fairies. 'Winnie' was chatting quietly to Timmy and 'Ezekiel'. She quietened down as Crocker came in. This was bad, if she or Cosmo slipped up, they could be discovered. Crocker waited impatiently for the bell to make them all keep quiet.

"Great disguises, guys," Timmy whispered back before Crocker caught his attention. "You nearly fooled even me!"

"That's not hard to do....Or is that me?" 'Ezekiel' was lost in his own little world.

Bleu sat in her space beside's Crocker's desk, crossing her legs. She was wearing a powder blue blouse and black slacks, with dark blue high heels. 'Winnie' smiled at Timmy and then went serious as the bell rung.

"Hello, class." Crocker greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. Crocker!" the class droned back, dully.

"I hope you all did whatever homework Miss Farley assigned to--" Crocker stopped as he noticed the pink and green boy. "YOU TWO! I don't remember you two being in this class! I bet you're not even on the attendance sheet!"

Bleu gave a small cough, the kind to call attention without having to say too much outloud. 

'Winnie' looked at Crocker. "We're new to the school today." she says, trying to keep respectful.

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed with them.

"Where are you from then?" Crocker glanced at them suspiciously.

"Ger-....Pak...Imania!" 'Ezekiel' made up.

"Hey!" Crocker beamed. "My mother's from Gerpakimania! I think I'm going to like you kids..." he smiled, then went back to his desk.

Bleu shrugged as she was ignored. She was going to say there had been a note this morning explaining about the new kids. 'Winnie' glanced at 'Ezekiel' and then back ahead calmly.

"Now, hand in your homework Miss Farely I presume assigned to you." Crocker demanded.

The kids did just that, Timmy was anxious but saw his homework was done. He shrugged, thinking he must have just did it without knowing when he and the girls were dodging Vicky and handed his paper to the kid in front of him. Bleu looked at Crocker. She then stood up and collected it from the kids at the front. 

'Winnie' didn't as she knew that as just arriving today, they wouldn't have to give anything in. Crocker collected their papers and glanced at Winnie and Ezekiel, but looked at the papers. Bleu held the papers in her hands. Winnie waited for them to start the lesson.

"Thank you Miss Farley, now class, let's get on with everyone's favorite subject!" Crocker grinned as he took down a powerpoint about fairy godparents.

The class groaned, annoyed with their teacher's obsession with mythical creatures. Bleu shook her head slightly. She kept quiet about the things though, even though some of them were wrong. Crocker went on about how a fairy could make two plus two equal fish.

"He's right, you know." 'Ezekiel' whispered to Timmy.

Bleu set to reading over the assignments so she wouldn't end up shouting out. Winnie looked solemn as she watched the presentation. Crocker continued, much to everyone's boredom and Timmy having tension and nearly having his secret threatened on an infrequent basis in school. Bleu saw this all and then suddenly the projector fizzled out. She hid a brief smile. 'Winnie' seemed surprised that the projector did that.

"Fiddlesticks!" Crocker grunted, then turned it off and turned the lights back on. "Now, for some complicated math problems." he wrote equations on the board after he put math books on his desk for Bleu to pass out to the students. 

"Ooh, cheese!" 'Ezekiel' thought the film cutting out looked like Swiss dairy product.

Bleu sighed internally. That backfired. She hoped that the cake she would share out with them all would make up for this maths lesson. 'Winnie' hid a smile at 'Ezekiel's' statement. The kids sighed as they did their math lesson. 

Of course, AJ did his math work no problem and finished seconds ahead of everyone and leaned back in his desk as he waited for his classmates to catch up. They all scowled at him, but kept working as they were instructed to do so. Bleu watched carefully and went around giving tips like any good teacher or teaching assistant would do. 'Winnie' did it pretty good, as she was okay at math. Some of the slower kids felt more confident and took their work problems a little easier as Bleu explained a little better.

'Ezekiel' looked at the paper and hummed, deep in thought. He was still stuck on the simple problem, zero plus zero. Then again, Mr. Crocker wasn't really that good a teacher.

Bleu helped everyone who needed it, including 'Ezekiel'. She gave the two new kids secret smiles, knowing who they were. 'Winnie' smiled slightly. 'Ezekiel' smiled back. Crocker was sharpening his red inked pen to fail some kids like he had been anticipating it since he went home early yesterday. Bleu returned to her chair, a delicate smile on her face. 'Winnie' put her pencil down after finishing.

"Time's up!" Crocker called to the slow students and laughed as they would hopefully fail.

Bleu hid a smile, she knew the slower kids had completed, at least most of it, with her help. 'Winnie' handed her paper forwards once they were to be collected. Crocker waited for the papers to be handed to them. 

"At least she's here." Timmy thought classes wouldn't be so bad now that Bleu was here.

Soon the papers had been collected and Bleu took them to Crocker's desk, handing them to the man. She then sat down again and awaited instruction.

Crocker took them and put them aside for now. "Now, I bet you're all excited about your vacation, right?" he asked with a friendly grin.

In fact they were. A lot of students seemed to have extended vacation things ready for when they would go home today at 3:00. Bleu looked slightly suspiciously at Crocker but quickly masked it into a calm look. 'Winnie' nodded, she felt usneasy about the man too.

"I swear, I smell fairy dust..." Crocker sniffed the air a bit, a little distracted about what he was going to yammer on about. 

'Ezekiel' laughed nervously about that.

"Fairy dust? No, maybe its cinnamon, I baked with it last night." Bleu says quietly.

'Winnie' silently gulped before Bleu had said that.

Crocker hummed suspiciously and shrugged. "Just don't let it happen again."

Timmy breathed some relief.

Bleu nodded. "Yes, sir." she says, inwardly relieved.

'Winnie' was relieved too. 

"Now, what to do with you until lunch and recess..." Crocker scratched his head in thought. 

"Early lunch and recess?" Timmy asked with a sheepish, innocent smile.

Bleu bit her lip as she tried not to smile. 'Winnie' grinned at Timmy. 

"Nice thought, but NO! History projects, everyone pair up!" Crocker demanded.

The students scooted their desks like they did yesterday, only not together in a circle and joined their own groups together. Timmy was going to go with Chester and AJ like he usually did, but instead went with 'Winnie' and 'Ezekiel'. 

"What's with Timmy and those new kids?" Chester wondered.

"Beats me, maybe he has to be friends with them." AJ shrugged.

Bleu looked at everyone getting into groups. 'Winnie' smiled at Timmy.

"Uhh... So what do we do?" 'Ezekiel' asked.

"Take notes in the chapter of the book." Timmy instructed.

"Turner seems to have taken those odd children nicely already." Crocker was suspicious again.

'Winnie' nodded to Timmy and then set to work with him.

"Mr. Crocker, he's a friendly boy, maybe he's just trying to help them feel welcome." Bleu suggests quietly, her voice no louder than a soft whisper as the children were working.

Crocker hummed. "Why haven't I seen those two on the roster?"

Timmy talked a bit with the two kids and carried on school and social conversation.

"You didn't get the note?" Bleu asks, raising her eyebrow. She quickly made one careful enough to not leave a smell of fairy dust.

"Which note?" Crocker faced her.

"About the new kids arriving... Plus it's their first day, of course they're going to not be on the roster." Bleu says.

"Oh, I knew that..." Crocker muttered to himself.

The students laughed at his mishap.

Bleu gave a small quiet chuckle. "Of course you did." she says quietly.

'Winnie' laughed slightly.

Crocker glanced at her, then looked to the fairly odd new students. "Very well, welcome to our school... Erm... Winnie and Ezekiel, I hope you're prepared."

"Prepared is my middle name!" 'Ezekiel' chirped, then grew serious and expressionless for a moment. "Actually it's Julius... But close enough!"

Bleu smiled, amused a little.

'Winnie' smiled, respectfully as though be was a horrible man he was still a teacher.

"I suppose we all better get started, everyone take out your math books, Ms. Farley, help the new kids out." Crocker declared, seeming gentle at first.

Timmy did what the others did and took out their books from their desks, seeming like a repetitive zombie due to how he was forced into a routine almost frequently. 'Winnie' looked at Bleu. Bleu came over and smiled and then gave them maths books. 'Ezekiel' looked up as he and 'Winnie' were given new books.

"Turn to page 63," Crocker continued. "I know you all are too young to understand this type of math, but GET USED TO IT!" He couldn't help but yell at them due to his nature.

'Winnie' looked at it. Bleu frowned but helped out where she could. AJ seemed to be the only fifth grader who knew how to do this kind of math. Timmy felt stressed about the equations already.

"Please copy down 1 through 20 on a piece of paper and turn them over when completed." Crocker then said, leaving the students on their own.

Winnie frowned after Crocker had done that, but hid it. Bleu went and helped where she could. The kids were stressing about their assignment, but they felt calmer and better with Bleu's help.

Ezekiel stared at his paper, glaring away with his arms folded, then looked down at the paper, expecting it to write itself after someone sarcastically told him 'it wouldn't write itself'. "Wriiiite...." He told the blank paper, wiggling his fingers, glaring at it, not doing what he wanted it to do.

"It won't do that, Zeke." Winnie says, quietly.

Bleu gave each child help on how to do it.

"But that kid with the hat needs to be proved wrong!" Ezekiel called out, unexpectedly loud.

Timmy shushed him to get him out of trouble. 

Ezekiel hummed, then tried to focus hard on the paper. "Math was never my strong suit..."

Winnie did her ones. Bleu helped him out too. Ezekiel looked around, then took out his magic wand with a grin as he was indeed going to make his paper write itself. 

Chester looked up a second. "Hey, that kid's got some kind of wand!"

Timmy grew very nervous right then and put his palm to his face.

"You some kind of magician, kid?" AJ looked to the 'new student' with a raised brow.

"Uhh..." Ezekiel stuttered, he may have been dim with himself, but even he knew it was smart to not reveal his identity as a fairy godfather.

Winnie looked annoyed.

Bleu looked at him. "Toys are not allowed during lessons..." she sighs, sounding gentle though. She held her hand out for his 'toy'.

"Oh, this isn't a toy, it's a magic wand!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Cosmo..." Timmy whispered low and harsh to the boy, then spoke up to Bleu. "He's sorry, Ms. Farley, we like to play this game... We actually grew up together before he moved away and came back into town." 

Crocker seemed suspicious of Timmy's defense to the new boy in school. Winnie rolled her eyes silently, both boys seemed to have forgotten Bleu used to be a fairy.

Bleu's eyes held gentle warning. "You'll get it back after class." she says, quietly.

"Aww..." Ezekiel hung his head.

Timmy sighed, then got back to work.

"Excellent job, Ms. Farley, though I would've kept the toy at the end of the school year, but I respect your teaching skills." Crocker seemed to approve of the decision the blue woman made.

Winnie looked relieved. Bleu nodded, she put the 'toy' in her back. The other students weren't worried about her, after all she was still being fair. Timmy was very relieved. Ezekiel sighed, then took out a pencil and decided to do his work. Winnie had just finished. Bleu kept her bag by her side. Eventually, all of the students finished their work.

"Alright, let's see what we got here," Crocker decided to collect the papers, he glanced to 'Winnie and Ezekiel' oddly, who just smiled to him in response, looking innocent human children, he shrugged them off and continued to collect the papers of the classroom. 

"You need to be more careful." Timmy whispered to Ezekiel.

"Aw, don't sweat it, I know what I'm doing." Ezekiel smiled friendly.

Winnie glared slightly at Ezekiel. Bleu looked at the time. Ezekiel merely shrugged.

Timmy sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "What-ever..." 

"Those new kids sure are weird..." Chester remarked.

"Says the kid who would keep a possum with fleas and rabies as a pet." AJ deadpanned.

Winnie looked ahead.


End file.
